Supermarket Slice
by Owen96
Summary: Goombella has been murdered in the Star Supermarket, and the police have locked twelve people, the suspects, inside so they can not escape. But the police have got to hurry, because as time goes on, more and more of the suspects are getting murdered...
1. The Beginning Of The End

Me: Here we go, with my fourth murder mystery story, and my eighth horror story. I am not going to put a lot of characters in here, like Passport to Death or Escape, because I am not planning on making it very long. So, enjoy! Oh, and this was inspired by Marioman174 and Kaiimi.

Characters Alive: Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Yoshi, Birdo, Toad, Toadette, DK, Wario, Waluigi, and Bowser.

Characters Dead: Goombella. (She is only the first victim and is nothing to do with the main story)

...

Two police officers sat in a small, circular room with many small screens around them. One of them turned to the other one, confused.

"Wait, so that small Goomba girl got murdered by one of those twelve?" He pointed to one of the screens, where the twelve stood somewhere in the supermarket. "And it is strange that it happened five minutes before closing time, when there was nobody inside but the twelve..."

The other one nodded.

"Yes, but I have locked the supermarket doors, so none of them can escape. I am going to interview them later, but for now we must watch them to make sure they are not doing anything suspicious," The second police officer replied. "One of those twelve murdered Goombella, and we have to find out, before it happens again..."

...

"I can't believe this happened!" Wailed Princess Peach, the great ruler of The Mushroom Kingdom. "Who would murder Goombella? I was just about to do some last-minute shopping, because the store was about to close, when I heard a bang. I ran to the bread aisle, and I saw Goombella, lying there..."

"I was just buying some salad-" Bowser stopped, noticing everyone was staring at him with shocked expressions on their faces. "Anyway...I was just buying some salad when I heard the bang, like Peach said."

"Well, you probably killed her," Mario muttered. "I mean, the rest of us are kind, and you are just...Bowser."

Bowser growled angrily and stomped his foot.

"I wish I never came shopping with Peach!" Cried Daisy. "I would be home watching horror movies right now if it wasn't for her!"

Peach glanced at her, scowling.

"But at least we had fun!" Peach grabbed her by the hair and walked off, dragging Daisy along with her.

"OUCH! UGH! STOP IT, PEACH! ARGH!" Daisy tried to pull away, but Peach was too strong.

Everyone just stared as they disappeared into the vegetable aisle.

"In OTHER news..." Said Toadette, turning and looking at the magazines. "Hey, Birdo, I never knew you were-"

Birdo quickly ran to the magazines, sweating, picked them all up and ate them all. She then coughed and all of them tumbled back out, paper spraying everywhere.

"OUCH! PAPER CUT!" Cried Toad, running towards the toilets, but unfortunately he tripped on the way there and his face smashed into the ground.

The others cringed, except Peach and Daisy, who were still nowhere to be seen.

"Hmmm...I wonder where-"

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Everyone, hearing the extremely loud noises, spun around quickly to see a blood-covered gun on the clean, white floor. Lying a few metres away from it, by Wario's feet, was Luigi, with three large bullet holes in his chest.

"Luigi!" Cried Mario, terror-stricken.

Peach and Daisy returned, with the latter having many bruises over her body, obviously from when Peach beat her up. When Daisy saw Luigi, she screamed. She ran towards him but slipped and landed on her face.

"DAMN IT!" She screamed, standing back up and dusting herself off. "I was just trying to be dramatic!"

"Um, Hello!" Toadette waved her arms. "Dead body here!"

"Oh Yeah! I almost forgot!" Daisy scratched the back of her head awkwardly, chuckling nervously. "Luigi!"

Daisy ran towards Luigi. After looking at his body in silence for a few moments, she looked up, realising something.

"Where's Toad?"

...

"Oh No!" Cried one of the police officers.

The other one looked over and gasped at the sight of Luigi's body.

"This is getting dangerous..." Muttered the second one, placing his hat on his head and staring at the body, thinking. "Hmmm..."

"Who do you think murdered him?" Questioned the first police officer, looking away from the screen for a moment and at his friend.

"I can not tell yet..." Answered the second police officer. "But we have to hurry, before the murderer strikes again..."

"What about the interviews?"

The second officer stared at him, thinking.

...

The sound of doors opening caught the attention of the ten suspects. Toad was still nowhere to be seen. The two police officers entered, the second one locking the door. They walked up to them. One of them looked around, realising one of the suspects were missing.

"Where is Toad?" The second police officer asked. "We need him, right now."

Everyone nervously shrugged. They knew Toad was somewhere in the supermarket, but they did not know the exact spot.

"Anyway, we know that one of you have murdered Goombella, and recently, whoever it was has stricken again. So it would make it a lot easier if you just confessed right now." The first police officer told them, adjusting his police hat on his head.

Nobody answered. Suddenly, Toad returned, wiping his face with a towel.

"Hey, when did they get here?" He asked, removing the towel.

"They locked us in earlier, remember?" Reminded Mario.

Toad nodded, and put the towel down on a chair.

"So, why are you here?" He questioned.

"We came to interview all of you, for evidence." Replied the second police officer, then swapped his gaze to Mario. "Excuse Me, Mario, do you mind if we interview you first?"

"Not at all," Replied Mario, standing up. "Let's go."

The officers led him away, leaving the others alone.

"Ugh, I really need a coffee right now..." Groaned Birdo.

"I could really do with a nap," Said Wario. "And a pizza topped with cheese, ham, toads, Koopa shells, and Vivian."

"OK, now that is seriously concerning..." Said Yoshi anxiously.

"Guys, we really have to watch out, just in case the killer strikes again!" Muttered Peach.

Everyone nodded, and began looking all around, none of them wanting to be murdered.

...

"So, Mario, just tell us what you were doing before Goombella got murdered." The first police officer said, while the second held a notebook and a pencil.

"Well...Hmmm...I think I was over in the Video Games aisle with Luigi, talking about how unoriginal our games are nowadays..." Mario trailed off, remembering his brother's death. "Well then, can I leave now?"

The second police officer finished writing notes and nodded. Mario quickly left.

"Suspicious..." The first one said. "Now should we get Princess Peach?"

"Forget that, it's our lunch break!" The second one said and he walked off, the first one following.

...

"Er...We just need to...check the evidence...We will be back soon!" The first one assured the group.

The two ran out of the large supermarket, closing the door and locking it. They could hear the sound of footsteps, and then silence.

"They are going on a lunch break..." Muttered Yoshi. "So, what do you guys want to do?"

Peach glanced at him.

"Seriously?"

"I have feelings!" Wailed Yoshi, and ran into a shelf, falling backwards.

"We should decide on who the killer is..." Said Mario. Well...Goombella...Forget about her, nobody likes Goombella...And Luigi, the only person who doesn't like Luigi is Bowser. So that means BOWSER is the killer!"

"I totally agree," Birdo raised her hand. "Bowser is definitely the killer. There is no doubt at all that Bowser murdered Goombella and Luigi. Bowser, you may as well head to jail immediately, because you are the killer."

"So do I!" Agreed Waluigi.

"Yeah, and how exactly am I the killer, hm?" Said Bowser. "Where am I meant to hide the gun?"

"In that big, fat shell of yours!" Birdo retorted angrily as she put one foot forward, her eyes narrowing.

"Well you could hide the gun in your...er...hm...um...MOUTH! HA!" Bowser laughed. "I totally destroyed you right there!"

"Um...No, you didn't." Birdo shook her head.

"Guys, just leave it!" Yelled Yoshi, stepping in-between both of them. "This is a really bad time to fight!"

Both Birdo and Bowser stepped back, grumbling.

Daisy was standing away from the group, thinking about Luigi. Toadette spotted her, and walked up to her.

"What's wrong?" She asked the Princess.

"Luigi is dead..." Daisy muttered.

"Oh...right...THAT..." Toadette ran back to the group, not knowing what to say. "SORRY!"

Daisy sighed and joined the others.

"I am actually surprised that nobody else has been killed yet!" Exclaimed DK.

"EEEK! Do not say that!" Peach leapt towards DK, but he side-stepped, making Peach crash into the magazine stands. "Oooh, I am on the front page of The Mushroom Magazine!"

"Aw, I wish I was that well-liked..." Waluigi looked down sadly.

"Waluigi, you will never be liked!" Daisy laughed.

"I know..." Replied Waluigi.

"What's the time?" Asked Bowser to Mario.

"Um...Nine PM. Why?" Mario asked Bowser suspiciously.

"No reason," Bowser replied. "I just wanted to know how long we have been in here."

"Um...Okay..." Mario backed away from Bowser. "Anyway, I am heading to the drinks aisle to get a milkshake. Are any of you coming?"

"HELL YEAH!" Shouted Peach and Daisy, and charged towards the milkshakes.

"I will come!" Birdo said, when she felt something land on her back.

She looked around, and found out that it wasn't SOMETHING, it was SOMEONE.

"Toadette, what the hell!?" Birdo cried in anger.

"Go, Horsey! Go, go, go! Onward, to the milkshakes!" Toadette kept kicking Birdo, trying to get her to gallop.

"Ouch! Ack! Argh! Toadette! Toadette! TOADETTE!" Birdo sighed and began running towards the milkshakes with Toadette on her back.

Toad then tried to do the same to Bowser, but Bowser grabbed him and threw him to the other side of the supermarket. Toad smashed into the hard, metal wall at the end of it and groaned as he slid down.

"MILKSHAKE PARTY!" Cheered Bowser and followed the others.

Yoshi walked up to Toad, realising he was in pain.

"Hey, Toad," He said, and Toad looked up. "Do you want to ride on my back?"

Toad started laughing and jumped onto Yoshi's back. Yoshi was about to start running, when Toad pulled out a long whip and raised it in the air.

"Oh...Crap..." Whispered Yoshi and shook around.

Toad slid off of his back and landed back on the ground.

"Bye, Toad!" Yoshi said nervously and ran off, towards the milkshakes.

DK, Wario, and Waluigi had also headed to the milkshakes, and Toad walked towards them slowly. What he didn't know, is that the murderer was secretly watching him from behind an aisle.

...

Toad eventually made it to the milkshake aisle, only to find everybody drinking them all and spilling them all over the floor.

"Guys, leave some for me!" Wailed Toad and took Toadette's strawberry milkshake straight out of her hands.

"Hey!" Whined Toadette and dropped to the ground, bursting into tears. "That was my only milkshake!"

She then began rolling in her tears, screaming in anger and sadness.

"Oh, stop over-reacting!" Muttered Toad, rolling his eyes as he drank Toadette's milkshake.

Toadette's clothes were now absolutely soaked, and Peach walked away from her because her shoes were getting wet.

"Ew, tears!" She cried and almost hurled all over Daisy, but she quickly stopped herself. "Wow, that was a close one!"

Peach then looked over at Toadette and her face went sickly green. She then vomited all over Birdo, making her scream in terror and disgust as she watched Peach breath a sigh of relief.

"I am so glad-Oh...Oops...Sorry Birdo!" Peach sweetly smiled and then dashed away. "I have got to get the hell out of here!"

Birdo cried out in anger and began chasing Peach, but she slipped on the spilled milkshake on the floor and she tripped over.

"HA!" Laughed Yoshi, pointing.

"Hmmm...I could really do with a nice, long bath right now..." Said Daisy.

Everybody stared at her.

"ME TOO!" They all cried out and began laughing.

"Haha, not really." Toadette smiled, looking around happily at her friends.

Everyone slowly turned towards her, making her whimper in fright and slowly back away towards the emergency door. But, not to her surprise, it was locked. She kept pushing the bar frantically, trying to get the door to open. She turned around and screamed, seeing her friends turn into evil monsters with black tentacles, red eyes, and sharp teeth. She screamed louder as they got closer and closer. She then slammed her eyes shut and crouched down, wailing in terror.

"Um...Toadette?"

Toadette looked up, seeing she was in the normal supermarket, with her normal friends, who were staring at her, looking frightened.

"You SERIOUSLY need to calm down..." Said Toad.

"I know!" Said Daisy. "She can go into the manager's office for some rest, and then she will be back to normal in no time!"

They all agreed to the idea, and led the freaked out Toadette into the manager's office.

"Why are you taking me into that black portal!?" Screamed Toadette, kicking her legs. "HELP! HELP! HELP!"

They threw her inside and locked the door.

"There, all better!" Said Wario, who was holding the key. "Now we can go back to the milkshakes!"

They all cheered and headed back.

...

A few hours later they were still drinking milkshakes and they had also completely forgotten about poor Toadette, who was still in the manager's office. Suddenly, they heard a ear-piercing scream and they looked to each other.

"Toadette!" Shouted Daisy.

They all sped to the office and banged on the door. It would not budge. The curtains were closed, so they couldn't see what had happened to Toadette.

"Who has the key!?" Bellowed DK.

Wario quickly handed it to him and DK thrust the key into the lock and turned it. They all piled into the room, and Birdo, who was first, screamed at what she saw. The others also looked up in terror.

Toadette was sitting on the chair with her two arms on the desk, but they were not attached to her body. There was also a huge gash on the right side of her face, and blood was everywhere.

"Oh No..." Whispered Bowser.

...

The two police officers returned to the circular room, laughing while they ate sandwiches. Suddenly, one of them screamed and dropped their sandwich, only for them to start muttering and bend down to pick it up.

"Stupid sandwich..." He muttered. "Anyway, look at the screen!"

The second police officer looked up and gasped at the sight of Toadette.

"We have got to get more lunch!" He yelled and they both dashed out.

**...**

**A/N: This is my new story so far. I hope you guys enjoyed! The next chapter is coming soon!**


	2. Princess Peach and The Incinerator

Me: Thank You to Yoshpa, Light Speed508, Kaiimi, and Random Person for reviewing. You guys are awesome! :D

Characters Alive: Mario, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Yoshi, Birdo, Toad, DK, Wario, Waluigi, and Bowser.

Characters Dead: Luigi and Toadette.

...

The ten suspects stared at Toadette in dismay.

"Oh My Sunflowers, this stress is WAY too much for Me!" Cried Birdo. "I mean, WAY too much!"

"Shut up, Birdo!" Shouted Bowser, glaring at the pink dinosaur. "You complain WAY too much! I mean, WAY too much! Complain, complain, complain!"

"Haha, Bowser, you're funny because you almost repeated what Birdo said!" Toad pointed out dumbly.

"Ugh, let's just leave this room already! Toadette is making me sick!" Peach walked out.

"Yeah, Toadette, take this!" Daisy pulled a match out of her pocket, lit it, and threw it at her, making Toadette set on fire. "You totally, like, deserve that!"

They all left the room, Wario quietly closing the door behind him.

"Where are the stupid police!?" Screamed Yoshi angrily.

...

The two police officers came in with three gigantic brown bags full of food. They settled them down beside their chairs and sat down to watch the screens.

"Hey, nobody else has been murdered yet!" The first police officer realised.

"HELL YEAH!" The second police officer cheered. "We will celebrate this with more food!"

They both then ran out, stuffing bread in their mouths. They dashed down a set of spiral steps, and eventually came to a door. The first one pulled out a large, unrealistic metal key and inserted it in the door. He then used all his strength to turn the key, and they entered the supermarket.

"Whew, I'm tired!" The second one panted, wiping his forehead. "We have to hurry! I heard the new restaurant, "Super Star Shakes" is opening across the road! It is not very far, so we will not collapse in exhaustion like we did last time!"

"Then let's go there!" The first police officer shouted in happiness, and they both ran out the front door, locking it behind them.

...

"They REALLY need to go on a diet..." Muttered Mario.

"Yeah, and I have also made a list of who ALSO needs to go on a diet!" Peach cheered joyfully.

"Oh My Suitcase, read it out, Peach-Peach!" Daisy smiled happily.

"Okay! Well, here we go! Mario, Bowser, Yoshi, Wario, DK, and Birdo!"

"I totally, like, agree with you there!" Daisy nodded her head in agreement. "Especially with, like, Birdo!"

"Ugh, will you two PLEASE stop acting like Goombella? You two REALLY need to calm down!" Birdo groaned, and slapped Daisy across the face.

"I got an idea!" Bowser laughed happily. "Let's take them to the INCINERATOR!"

They all dragged Peach and Daisy to the end of the supermarket, where they opened a door Peach and Daisy never knew was there. Then they saw a large fire pit with rocks resting on top of it.

"Why do you have, like, an incinerator?" Questioned Peach, folding her arms as Bowser dragged her closer to the incinerator.

"That is NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Roared Bowser mysteriously, and lifted up Peach.

The Pink Princess screamed in terror and shock as Bowser threw her inside the incinerator with all of his strength. Everyone watched as Peach melted inside it, screaming and yelling in pain. Daisy gasped.

"Oh My Red Paint! All of you are the killers! TOTAL SHOCKER!" She screamed, and Mario lifted her up. "No, wait! Stop! I will give you my entire marble collection! Please! AHHH!"

Mario was about to throw her in, when he lowered her down and raised an eyebrow.

"Your ENTIRE collection?" He inquired, beginning to get interested.

"Ugh, just throw her in the incinerator!" Birdo groaned, face-palming.

"Never mind, she can stay alive!" Mario put her down. "She is giving me her marble collection!"

"WHAT!?" Bowser roared. "I DEMAND 50 percent of it!"

"What? No, that would just be dumb of Me..." Mario replied simply. "Anyway, you are my arch-enemy! I would never give you my marble collection!"

"Actually, it is MY marble collection," Daisy corrected. "I am just giving it to you."

"Yeah, whatever! Let's just leave this room! It's so hot and stuffy in here!" Mario shouted angrily, and they all left the incinerator, none of them caring that they just witnessed the death of Princess Peach.

...

They all sat down on the ground, some of them yawning.

"I am so tired..." Groaned Yoshi, looking down at the checkered floor.

Suddenly, he gasped. He slowly pointed to a blood stain on the floor, where Luigi's body was previously lying.

"Luigi's body has disappeared!" He cried out, and everyone glanced to the spot where Yoshi was pointing.

"The murderer must have moved him when we were all drinking milkshakes!" Realised Waluigi, face-palming. "We are all so dumb!"

"Well, you are, Waluigi," Daisy pointed out. "But the rest of us are not. You were so stupid to not realise one of us had to watch the body! Ugh, you really need a punch to the head..."

"Daisy, why are you acting like this?" Questioned Mario, narrowing his eyes.

"Hmmm...Well, let me think..." Daisy pretended to be deep in thought. "Oh, I got it! YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND! How do you think that feels, huh? First my boyfriend, THEN one of my closest friends, and now you guys killed my BEST FRIEND!"

"Yeah, well my brother AND my girlfriend died. How do you think **I** feel?" Mario retorted angrily.

"Mario, you wanted to KILL me!" Screamed the Orange Princess.

"Oh, she had you there!" Bowser burst out laughing, enjoying the argument that Mario and Daisy were having.

"Oh, shut up, Bowser!" Birdo joined in on the argument. "You just murdered the Princess you have been kidnapping for twenty-five years! Talk about stupid!"

"Birdo, I have no idea how you are a returning Mario character! You are just a big-nosed, gender-unknown, dinosaur-loving freak with no life!" Bowser roared at Birdo.

Soon everybody was arguing, and then it turned into a huge fight. They were all hitting, kicking and attacking each other so badly that they did not notice the flash of a black cloak a few aisles back.

**SMASH!**

The lights exploded, sending glass raining down on the group as the supermarket plunged into darkness. They all grabbed whatever they could to shield themselves from the dangerous shards of glass.

"What's happening!?" Exclaimed Birdo as she grabbed a box of cornflakes and held them over her head. "This is not a normal power cut!"

"No..." Whispered Mario, and then realised something. "Somebody must have been messing with the fuse box! Ugh, we were all so engrossed in fighting each other we were not taking notice of our surroundings!"

"Everybody, stand back to back!" Ordered DK, and they all obeyed. "If we all stay like this, maybe the murderer won't strike!"

They all stayed on-guard, even though neither of them could see a thing. They all looked around anxiously, wondering if the killer would strike somebody...and if they did...who?

A few minutes passed, and nothing happened. The lights didn't come back on, either.

"Hey, everybody, I think I spotted some candles somewhere in the supermarket," Birdo told everyone. "Me and two others could go and get them, while you guys stay here, on-guard."

"Um..." Mario thought about it for the moment. "OK, even though in most horror movies when people split up bad things happen, I will agree. That is getting so unoriginal these days! Anyway, Wario and DK, go with Birdo to find some candles. Come back as soon as possible, and grab as many candles as you can!"

Wario and DK nodded, and they followed Birdo as she ran to the other side of the store as fast as she could.

"Ack, damn it!" She screamed as she tripped over a book on the floor and tumbled to the ground. "Why am I so unlucky? I mean, a few days ago I bought a kitchen play-set from "Mini Mushrooms, the toy store for you!" but it collapsed as soon as I began cooking some fake bacon on it! And then when I went to return it, the store manager said, "That's what you get for being born a pink dinosaur", and then said, "Have fun with your play-set!" I wanted to scream at that moment, but I had my mouth full of that fake bacon I was talking about earlier. It didn't taste very nice..."

Wario and DK stared at her, confused and frightened.

"You have a play-set?" DK stared at her, with a strange look in his eyes.

Wario expected him to start laughing at Birdo for having a play-set, but he was shocked when DK said this...

"I have one too! I love the noise that the microwave makes! Do you?" DK inquired, interested.

"This is gonna be a long night..." Wario rolled his eyes, sighing and groaning. "Come on, guys, let's hurry and get those candles!"

Birdo led the large, brown ape and the over-weight, money-loving man over to the aisle where she thought she last saw the candles. When they made it there, they gasped in shock. All of the candles were smashed up, the wax all over the floor. There were no candles left.

"How did the murderer get here so quick!?" Exclaimed Birdo in complete shock. "We have to hurry back and tell the others!"

Wario and DK nodded, and the three of them headed back as fast as they could. They didn't stop until they made it back to the group. Birdo crouched down, panting and sweating.

"Where are the candles?" Asked Mario, noticing they did not have any with them.

"They...they..." Birdo was too tired to speak, so Wario stood in for her.

"They were all smashed up and broken!" He informed everybody. "The murderer must have done it!"

"But the killer could not have smashed ALL of them in that time..." Mario began thinking. "Unless...they did it in advance!"

"What do you mean?" Questioned Toad, being too dumb to realise what Mario was talking about.

"Seriously?" Mario shook his head at Toad. "I mean, the murderer must have known we would want the candles when they smashed the fuse box, so as soon as they did it they quickly destroyed the candles!"

"Wow, that is SO clever!" Toad appreciated Mario's suggestion and began clapping for him. "Come on, everybody! Clap for him! I don't see YOU solving the mystery!"

"I think you're right, Mario," Waluigi agreed. "But I just realised something..."

"WHAT!?" Screamed Mario. "What could you say that is cleverer than anything I said previously in my whole entire life!? Tell me, PLEASE! I'm begging you, Waluigi! Hurry up before I pick up a toaster and throw it at the ground as I scream and cry in sadness!"

"Um...Okay..." Waluigi slowly backed away from the plumber in red. "Anyway, the murderer has been killing all of the main or popular characters in the Mario series!"

"YOU JUST BROKE THE FOURTH WALL!" Yoshi clutched Birdo close to him and began weeping.

"Ew, get off me!" Birdo shoved Yoshi and he fell to the ground, quietly whimpering as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Guys, just listen!" Waluigi said and the group could feel the seriousness in his voice. "First Luigi, then Toadette, and now Peach! Even though Peach was kind of our fault...Anyway! Mario, I have a very bad feeling that you are going to be next..."

"Waluigi, you are the craziest person I have ever-"

**BANG!**

Everybody screamed in terror as they heard the terrifyingly loud bang around them. Even though they could not see, they knew something was up. Suddenly, they heard somebody groan and a gentle thump on the ground. Suddenly, the lights mysteriously came on again, and because the glass was broken they were brighter than usual. They all looked around, when Toad suddenly tripped over something and yelled as he hit the ground. He looked at what he had tripped over and he screamed.

"Mario is dead!" He yelled out.

It was true. Mario was lying on the ground with a large bullethole in his forehead.

"Everybody, scream and run around like maniacs!" Yelled out Bowser, and everybody else obeyed.

The murderer grinned as they watched everybody run around crazily. They then secretly and quietly walked off, thinking of their next victim...

**...**

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed, and please review who you think is the killer. Eight remain. Princess Daisy, Toad, Yoshi, Birdo, DK, Wario, Waluigi, and Bowser. Who will survive?**


	3. Birdo needs a new dress!

Me: Thanks to the four that reviewed. And sorry for the late update, I have been pretty busy. Anyway, enjoy!

**Random Person: ...You may have come somewhere close to the identity of the killer...XD**

**Kaiimi: You might be right, you might be wrong :P**

**Yoshpa: Thank You! :D**

**Light Speed508: Haha, I know, right? XD**

Characters Alive: Princess Daisy, Yoshi, Birdo, Toad, DK, Wario, Waluigi, and Bowser.

Characters Dead: Luigi, Toadette, Princess Peach and Mario.

...

The eight survivors began to feel tired after running around for a couple of minutes, and they sat down to have a rest.

"You can not be tired! You must stay alert! We must act like secret agents and hide in shopping trolleys as we stalk random people coming in and out of the supermarket!" Yoshi declared and jumped up stupidly, only to hit his head on a bookcase and groan, eventually going silent.

"Is he dead?" Asked Toad.

"Finally!" Birdo cheered and started throwing confetti at everybody. "HALLELUJAH! Yoshi is gone forever!"

Suddenly, Yoshi lifted his head, but Birdo didn't notice and she continued criticising the green dinosaur. The others gasped and pointed at him, indicating to Birdo that he was standing right behind her.

"Ahem!"

Birdo turned around and screamed, horror-movie style. Then she jumped up, pulled out a saucepan from nowhere, and strongly whacked Yoshi across the face with it in slo-motion. Yoshi fell over, with a large red mark on his cheek.

"How do they do this!?" Gasped Waluigi in amazement.

"It's called Video Game Logic!" Replied Birdo, and she was about to put down the saucepan when she realised she now had the power.

She skidded towards Waluigi and spun the saucepan around a couple of times. Then she stopped, twirled around, and kicked Waluigi in the chest. He spluttered and fell backwards.

"Ugh, this is so cheesy!" Bowser rolled his eyes and sat down. "I need a rest!"

"Don't you think I'm going to leave YOU alone, Bowser!" Birdo stomped towards him, her eyes slowly turning black. "I'm going to KILL you!"

Bowser screamed like a seven-year old girl and ran off, flailing around.

"Oh...Well, THAT problem took care of its self!" Wario laughed. "But we should get him back. People are dying REALLY quickly around here!"

The others agreed and they all chased after Bowser with a huge net. Eventually and surprisingly, Toad caught him, but the weight of Bowser made Toad flip into the air when he caught him.

"Um...A little help here?" He asked as he held onto the net, dangling from it.

Bowser stood up, shook Toad off, and ran deep into the supermarket. Eventually he disappeared, and it was silent for a few seconds. Suddenly, there was a huge crash and the sound of metal landing on the floor, followed by a sickening thump. At first nobody knew what it was, but then they realised.

"Bowser!" Gasped Yoshi.

The entire group all dashed towards the place where they heard the thump. DK was the first to get there, and he gasped, slowly backing away. The others joined him, and did the same. Bowser was lying on the ground, with many utensils stuck in different places around his body. Blood was slowly forming in a pool around him. The group could easily tell that Bowser's death was his own fault. It was obvious that when he was running he smashed into a shelf that held cutlery, and the shelf toppled, making the cutlery pierce him everywhere.

"Ugh, that is so, totally, like, gross!" Daisy said in disgust, turning away from Bowser. "Somebody, like, take me away from this, like, ugly beast!"

"Guys, we have to do something about this. The police are complete idiots, and they are too dumb to help us, so we have to take up this investigation. I mean, five of us have died already, and we can't just sit around and wait for the killer to get rid of all of us!" Wario shouted.

"Like, if the investigation involves touching, like, blood, then I'm totally not going to like, help you," Daisy shuddered, thinking about it. "I will just, like, sit in the corner like a cute little girl and do nothing!"

Wario groaned, pulled out a cloth from his pocket and wrapped it around Daisy's mouth. Then he stuck something in her back and she screamed, but it was really quiet because her voice was muffled.

"Sssshhh..." Wario whispered soothingly to her and she eventually went quiet and dropped to the ground. "There. Now we have some peace for a while."

"Did you...kill her?" Yoshi whispered in fright.

"Of course not! I just blocked off her air supply and stabbed her in the back," Wario shrugged. "No big deal."

"...That sounds like murder to me!" Birdo rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I honestly don't care of she is dead or not."

"Yeah, me either!" Agreed Toad, nodding his head.

"ANYWAY, she will wake up in a few hours. "Let's leave her for now and go around looking for clues."

The others obeyed, and they all decided to split up into three groups of two, leaving Daisy behind.

"I'm going with Birdo!" Shouted Yoshi, and ran over to her, but she swiftly kicked him in the face, making him tumble into Toad. "Ha! Where did you get THAT idea from? DK, you're with me. You have a kitchen play-set, just like me."

"It looks like you're with ME then, Yoshi!" Toad began to giggle crazily. "We are going to have so much FUN together!"

Yoshi gulped, and then turned to Wario and Waluigi.

"I'm begging you guys, please can one of you go with that psychopath?" Yoshi begged, but Toad grabbed him by the feet and dragged him away into the darkness of the supermarket.

"Um...Well, it looks like I'm with you, Waluigi!" Wario cheered happily.

"Oh...Yay! I'm so happy to be with my over-weight, money-loving, back-stabbing brother of mine!" Waluigi sarcastically clapped his hands.

...

Birdo and DK were heading to the clothes area, where Birdo stopped in her tracks.

"What? Have you found a clue?" DK asked hopefully, but Birdo shook her head.

"No! There is a sale on tight purple dresses that have no possible chance of fitting me!" Birdo squealed and ran over.

DK rolled his eyes and followed her, scanning the area for any kind of evidence. He could not find any, however, and he shrugged. Birdo grabbed the dress and turned around to pay for it when she slammed into DK.

"Birdo, you are such a dumbass! We are ALONE in this supermarket! You can't PAY for anything, you idiot!" DK growled.

"Wait...So you are saying I don't have to pay?" Birdo raised an eyebrow, intrigued.

"Ugh, WHATEVER!" DK turned around and walked off.

"Wait up, DK!" Wailed Birdo and dropped the dress, chasing after the ape. "I don't want to be left alone in here when there's a killer around! Even so...If I AM murdered, then it would give a big boost to my popularity if I was wearing that dress when I was...DK, I don't care what you say! I'm buying that dress! You can go on without me if you want."

"No! I am not going to just leave you, idiot. Just leave some money on the counter or something!" DK rolled his eyes and walked after Birdo.

The killer secretly watched behind, not making a sound. They swiftly turned and ran off. DK turned around, thinking he heard something.

"Did you hear something just now?" DK asked, turning back and looking at Birdo who was trying on the dress that was two sizes too small for her.

"Um...No." Replied Birdo, too interested in the dress to care about finding clues. "DK, I order you to find a bigger size for me!"

"Ugh, FINE!" DK turned and angrily stormed off.

...

Toad and Yoshi were searching the bathrooms for evidence.

"AHA! I have found something!" Toad announced.

"Have you REALLY found something or is it just another bar of soap?" Yoshi lazily took his head out of a cabinet and stared at him.

"HEY! Those are VERY important!" Toad took a bar out of his pocket and ate it. "Ugh, the other kind tastes A LOT better than this crap! Anyway, I DID find something important!"

Toad raised up a torn piece of clothing that was hanging on the handle of the door. Yoshi gasped.

"Oh my god! We have to go and tell the others!" Yoshi said, but then groaned in annoyance when Toad flushed it down the toilet.

"What did you say?" He asked, leaving the toilet and washing his hands.

"Ugh, forget it, let's go." Yoshi rolled his eyes and left the room, with Toad following closely behind, not knowing why Yoshi was so mad.

...

The evil brothers were sitting around in The Manager's Office, poking around. They were trying to ignore Toadette's dead body, which was charred after Daisy had thrown the match on her previously.

"Ha, Wario, have you heard this? Apparently, Yoshi isn't allowed to buy any more watermelons because he bought the entire stock two weeks ago!" Waluigi laughed as he neatly placed a file back in the cabinet and slid it closed.

"Oh...Did that Yoshi? Um...I mean...Of course it did! Heh heh..." Wario chuckled nervously and Waluigi stared at him in confusion.

"Right..." He slowly backed out of the room and ran off, crying for help.

"Hey, come back!" Wario chased after him.

**...**

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I hope you enjoyed! See you next chapter!**


End file.
